


Warrior Cats Name Help

by monochrome_sunsets



Series: Warrior Cats Stuff [3]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Warrior Cats, warrior cat names, warrior names, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochrome_sunsets/pseuds/monochrome_sunsets
Summary: I love making warrior names, so I figured-- why not make a book to help people find names for their OCs/fanfic characters?
Series: Warrior Cats Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575055
Kudos: 4





	1. Naming Forms

**Some stuff!!**

If you see **, that means the bit on the form is optional.

If you don't add a name limit, I'll give you about 15 names.

A " _lyrical_ " name means a name meant to sound good or relate to a personality- Fireheart, Crowfeather, and Dovewing are some good examples.

A " _traditional_ " name is a name based on a physical appearance- Talltail, Bluefur, and Crookedjaw are some good examples.

Genders that aren't male or female are totally accepted!!

**Forms**

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality**:

Rank**:

Lyrical/Traditional Name**:

Preferred Prefixes/Suffixes**:

Name Limit**:


	2. Name List 1

**Name Reccs for NSFWsins on Wattpad  
** Snowpelt  
Snowpool  
Snowlily  
Snowpoppy  
Snowleaf  
Snowtail  
Snowycreek  
Snowydawn  
Snowysky  
Snowyfur  
Snowywing  
Snowyleaf  
Cloudflower  
Cloudflight  
Cloudfur  
Cloudfeather  
Cloudbelly  
Cloudsong  
Cloudysun  
Cloudybelly  
Cloudystorm  
Cloudytail  
Cloudywing  
Cloudybreeze  
Whitebelly  
Whitefur  
Whitedawn  
Whitelily  
Whitesky


End file.
